The Failed Singing Career of Pan Son
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Pan has a best friend, who is a total goofball. Seriously, the press has no idea who the purple-haired man really is. But Pan does, to her constant torture. And this day is no exception from Trunk's plots and plans.


The Failed Singing Career of Pan Son

Pan was in her small apartment living room, dancing around the table and signing a song she was making up as she went along.

"_I like you, but you don't like me,_

_What can I do, to make you believe?_

_That I am a fighter, and I am strong,_

_So you silly boy, you realized you were wrong!"_

Pan danced with the broom, twirling and spinning as she crudely sang. Her hair was covered with a red bandana, a large gray t-shirt covered her torso and her short gym shorts. Her feet had fuzzy socks covering them, with monkeys on them. Pan finished her first verse and giggled, it actually rhymed.

"_So face the fact, bitch, I'm back!"_

Pan burst into laughter at her last line. She sang it again and puffed out her chest, swooping the broom low. She continued to dance like a toddler, limbs flailing and she accidentally bumped into her couch numerous times. Pan stopped playing with the cleaning equipment and resumed actually sweeping, she needed to do this before she had to leave for work. But she couldn't help being distracted by her informal dancing partner Mr. Broom and her awful imagination that came up with her lyrical genius.

"_Boys will be boys while I'll just be me,_

_Acting like I care, if I were you I'd worry,_

_Ha! I'm just gonna be fine, lying at your trial,_

_Cause the truth is something wild!"_

She drew out the last line and threw the broom in the air, attempting a split and catching the broom clumsily as it hit the floor. She was unaware of the laughing blue eyes watching her from the open balcony sliding glass door, until an annoying and uncalled for array of claps and cheers distracted her from her embarrassing debut. She fumed and glared at the man who dared to interrupt her lyrical poetry in motion.

"Trunks," she said glaring, "I should have known."

"Pan," He said "Typically strange."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pan huffed at the unwelcome guest.

"Panny, why use a broom when you can just dance with me!" Trunks shot her a bright smile and Pan grumbled. Trunks walked over to her radio and turned it on. Old western tunes came through the outdated device and filled Pan's cluttered apartment. Trunks walked up to Pan, and snatched the broom away. He put her hands on his shoulders and lowered his hands to her hips. He then proceeded to sway to the music while Pan stood there rolling her eyes. Trunks, seeing that she wouldn't be giving in with a little coaxing, swept her off her feet and into the air. She screamed in surprise and giggled as he set her down. She followed his lead this time and they danced around the room, every so often Pan being lifted off the floor and into the air. Finally the song ended and Trunks lowered Pan, her back almost touching the ground and his hands supporting her neck. Pan couldn't help it, she started laughing and Trunks joined in. Soon he was gasping for breath and accidentally dropped Pan. She scowled but when she saw him on the floor holding his sides she launched into another fit of the giggles. After a few minutes they had calmed down and were lying side by side on the cold wood floors.

"So," Trunks said, "Don' you have a job to get to?" he teased and Pan bolted up.

"Shit!" she cursed as she checked the clock. "I'm going to be late!" She hurried into her room and pulled on a pencil skirt and relatively unwrinkled white blouse. She found a pair of black flats and grabbed a jacket. She ran into the living room and grabbed her briefcase. Trunks stood up from his previous spot on the floor and walked over to the panicking girl, lightly pulling the bandana off her head and running a calloused hand through her hair, fixing it.

"Thank you!" Pan said and pecked him on the cheek.

"I got in a fight with Bulma," Trunks called as she rushed into her kitchen to grab an apple. "So can I crash here?"

"Of course!" Pan said while she rushed to the door, apple in her left hand and briefcase in her right.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Trunks asked, opening his arms. Pan gave him a quick hug and blasted off, leaving Trunks alone in the small but cozy apartment. He headed to the kitchen to find some food, Trunks was starving!

Pan sluggishly walked in her apartment door and latched it behind her. An appetizing smell floated from the kitchen and teased her sensitive nose. She followed the aroma, half asleep and walked in the kitchen to see Trunks eating some kind of seasoned chicken with mashed potatoes and green-beans. Trunks gestured to the seat across from him, which had a plate full of the delicious food in front of it. Pan hurried to the source of the smell and plopped down, devouring it in a few minutes. Soon she was done and she went to her bathroom to shower while Trunks changed into his Pajamas, aka a pair of GI pants and no shirt. She came out of the bathroom in her green tree-frog Shorts and matching tank-top, and Trunks laughed at her choice of apparel. She flicked off the half-Sayian and climbed into her King bed, plopping down right in the middle. Trunks pushed her over to the left side and climbed in on the right, burying his face in one of her pillows.

"Turn out the light!" He commanded and Pan groaned but obliged. Soon the room was dark and the only sound heard were the two occupants breathing. Pan shifted over to her side and Trunks growled at the disturbance. She moved again, and the noise got louder. When she pulled her knees to her chest, Trunks raised his head out of the pillows to glare at her.

"Stop moving," He said and she groaned.

"No!" She said, "I need to get comfortable!" Trunks sighed and pulled Pan to him, her facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled his head in the crook of her shoulder. Almost instantly the two were out.

The damn phone was ringing. Pan growled and buried her head in the oddly warm and hard pillow. The pillow groaned and moved away. Pan raised her head up to see a shirtless Trunks in front of her, wiping the sleep from his eyes. The phone was ringing off the hook, and was very annoying. Pan screamed and buried her head in the real pillow this time. Trunks got up and grabbed the phone next to the bed, _her_ house phone.

"Hello," He said groggily.

"Um, hello," A feminine voice answered. Pan heard it loud and clear, thanks to her Sayian hearing. "Who is this?" The voice asked hesitantly and Trunks sighed in relief.

"Thank god," he whispered to Pan, "It's not Bulma."

"This is Trunks," He said into the receiver.

"Okay, Trunks is it, is Ms. Son there?" The voice asked.

"Yep," Trunks said.

"Can I talk to her?" The person asked and Trunks smirked.

"Only if Panny asks for the phone nicely," He said and Pan glared at him.

"Give me the damn phone Trunks!" She yelled and reached for it, causing Trunks to lean back and the two tumbled off the bed. "Get off me!" Pan said and snatched the phone away from the sleepy and disoriented man.

"Hello?" Pan said, glaring at Trunks.

"Pan, this is your boss speaking," a voice said coyly, "And was that a man I heard in your bedroom?" Pan groaned.

"No," Pan sighed "It was just Trunks."

"And who is this Trunks guy?" The feminine voice asked. Trunks grabbed the phone from Pan's hand and stood up, out of her reach.

"I am Pan's off again on again handsome and secret lover!" Trunks said and cracked up while Pan glared daggers at him. She tackled him, trying in vain to get the phone.

"So, do I know you?" The woman on the other end asked.

"I'm Trunks Briefs," He replied, "Now I gotta go, I have some business to attend to," He said suggestively and hung up the phone. Pan stared at her now ex-best friend with fury in her eyes. He was laughing his head off, and had a horrible grin across his face. But he did tell her boss his full name, so she would probably not believe that little old Pan had gotten Trunks freaking- Briefs. Pan started to giggle, and then laughed even harder; falling into Trunks who lost his balance and the two fell off on the bed. Trunks was lying next to her and their legs were overlapping. Pan wrapped her arms around his bare chest and snuggled up to him, her giggles had subsided, finally. Trunks pulled her closer, his arm around her shoulder and waist.

They stayed there, cuddling innocently before Pan's bedroom door was flung open and in the doorway stood Gohan. He stared down the two partial Sayians with undisguised fury.

"I just got a call from your boss," He says to Pan, "She asks if we know Pan has a lover? And when I said no that can't be true, guess what she said?" He said staring at his daughter who was looking at him confused. "She says it's_ the_ Trunks Brief, and he answered her phone this morning!" Gohan roared and Pan and Trunks looked at each other and burst out laughing. Pan was shedding tears and Trunks was gasping for breath. Gohan's face was gradually turning purple and his scowl depended with every chuckle that was emitted. Pan saw that her father was close to blowing a fuse, but it just made her laugh harder, which made Trunks laugh harder too. Gohan screwed his eyes closed and took a few even breaths before addressing the still laughing couple.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his face returned to normal. Trunks drew in air and calmed down.

"Me and Panny Channy?" Trunks chuckled. "Good one. Her boss did call but I was only messing with her, I'm only here because Bulma kicked me out." Gohan relaxed and patted Trunks on the back.

"Sorry about that, I was just worried and overreacted." He admitted and walked out of Pan's door. "See you tomorrow Pan," He called and the front door closed shut. Pan and Trunks again burst into laughter.

"He… he thought... we were…" Pan tried to speak but she couldn't help but burst into laughter once more. Trunks grabbed the giggling girl and pulled her to his chest.

"I wouldn't mind," He said playfully, causing Pan to once more erupt in laughter. Trunks started biting her ear and she smacked him in the arm.

"Cut it out!" She commanded. "It'll happen when Goten gets a job, so never." She said and Trunks grinned.

"So if Goten has a job, you have to date me, and go _where ever I want_ with me and do whatever I say?" Trunks asked and Pan shrugged.

"Sure, whatever," She said and Trunks held out a hand. They shook on it and Trunks smirked, and got up out of the bed. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Honey," Trunks said, "_We_ are going to the carnival, for our first date." Pan looked at him confused. "Goten has had a job for the last month," Trunks said. "He was going to surprise you all, but I guess he forgot. So are you going to get dressed?" Trunks asked and Pan's jaw dropped.

"You cheated!" She yelled. "When he gets fired, then I don't have to do this anymore!" Pan yelled.

"Deal," Trunks said and Pan slapped him. "Now get dressed, we better go. We are meeting Marron, Bra, and Goten there."

"You planned this didn't you?" Pan huffed and Trunks gave a Vegeta-like- smirk. He walks into her closet and groans.

"We need to get you some new clothes," He said. "Since you do whatever I say, but wear this for now," He throws her a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps and a white belt around the waist. Pan groaned and looked at him. He tossed her a pair of white wedges and she slapped her head.

He laughs and heads off to Pan's kitchen while she gets dressed. Pan comes out wearing the atrocity and glares at Trunks. He walks up to her, muffin in one hand, and runs his other hand through her hair.

"Better," he says and then shoves the muffin in his mouth. Pan grimaces and grabs an apple from the counter. They then make their way outside to Trunks parked car. He opens the door for her and she slides in the red convertible. He then rears the engine and they speed off to meet their friends.

"Ummmm, la la la I HATE TRUNKS, oh-oh living in a world where I HATE TRUNKS!" Pan sings loudly in the car, right next to the said man.

"Will you shut it?" Trunks asks and Pan shakes her head.

"I like this song, I am going to become a singer one of these days, you know," she brags and Trunks groans.

"If you shut up, I'll do karaoke at the fair with you," he says and Pan zips her lips. Soon they are there, with not one peep uttered from Pan during the whole trip. The two friends pile out of the car and head toward the ticket booth, the chosen meeting spot. Goten is standing there with Bra holding his hand and Marron holding Bra's other hand.

"Threesome!" Trunks yells and Marron flips him off. Trunks grabs Pan's hand and she groans, but lets him torture her.

"Guess what guys," Trunks says loudly, attracting the attention of the crowd and a pack of paparazzi. "Me and Pan decided to stop sleeping with each other, and instead date!" He yelled, and lifts their hands up in the air. Pan resisted the urge to attack him. Goten and Bra giggled while Marron tries to look angry.

"You were sleeping with him too?" She yells and Bra burst out laughing. They had obviously planned this. Goten just looks confused. Pan and Trunks at that moment get bombarded with cameras and questions and Pan mentally kills her "boyfriend".

"Mr. Trunks," one of the reporters holds a microphone up to Trunk's face, "Are you and Ms. Son now official, and what of your relationship with Ms. Chestnut?" He asks and Trunks now looks serious.

"Well, Pan has been begging us to date instead of the friends with benefits extravaganza, and I thought, why not?" Pan felt her face going red and had to resist the urge to murder Trunks in cold blood then and there. "As for Ms. Chestnut, I can make no promises," Trunks said with a wink and Marron burst out laughing. This continued for a while, and Pan just got more and more angry with every passing second.

Soon the press finally got bored with them and moved on, and Pan was finally removed from the camera screens. Now was her chance to inflict some bodily harm on her new boyfriend.

"What the hell, Trunks!" Pan yelled and Br and Goten burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Your fa…face was so funny," Bra gasped out before erupted into more laughter. Goten nodded and leaned on Bra for support. He too was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"You guys planned this, didn't you?" Pan screamed and Bra grinned.

"Not really, it was all Trunks," she said. Goten nodded and Pan fumed.

"Now now, honey," Trunks said, "Let's go ride some rides," He winked and Pan imagined how his head would look stuffed and on her wall.

The carnival was actually fun, Pan reminisced. Except when her father had stopped the roller coaster cart to yell about what he heard on the news. It took some explaining and calming before he finally left them and the other scared passengers alone. Pan had played some carnival games. Some genius had thought to put the same punching bags used in the Martial Arts 25th tournament, as a game. The sign read 'see if you are stronger than Hercules Satan'. Pan marched up to that gay bag, paid her 3 zenni and tapped it with her pinky. The employee had laughed, but his jaw hit the floor when the number read 1,237. Pan just stood there, arms crossed; waiting to get the big human sized stuffed panda. Then she made Trunks carry the monstrosity around for the rest of the day.

Bulma had given Trunks his room back, but Trunks said since they were dating, she had to let him live in her house. Pan knew he just didn't want to have to live with his mom anymore. She kicked him out every other day. She obliged and he immediately raided the kitchen. After that, Pan had taken a shower and forced Trunks to sleep on the couch. But the stupid jerk slipped into her bed right as she turned out the lights. Pan drifted off to sleep as she felt warmth cocoon her.

The damn phone was once again ringing. And it really irked Pan, until it stopped and Trunks spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?" He said, yawning. Pan was too sleepy to hear what the other person was saying.

""Um hum," He answered and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Pan said groggily.

"Your boss," He replied. "She says that the transfer is complete."

"What transfer?" Pan asked and Trunks grinned.

"The transfer from your office to mine, congrats Panny- Channy, you are my new secretary!"

Pan groaned and screamed into her pillow.

"I hate you," she said and fell back to sleep.


End file.
